


Red Hair

by amhranstoirme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Don't take this serious, Edo Tensei, Not Canon Compliant, redheads ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amhranstoirme/pseuds/amhranstoirme
Summary: Warning: This is not a serious story. Don't read it if you can't laugh a little. (Even if you're only laughing at how awful it is.)





	Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody writes pretty, deep, fluffy pieces, and I'm over here like "hey, wouldn't this be funny?"  
> I just can't. I'm sorry.
> 
> PS Write more pretty, deep, fluffy pieces. Please?!

         Gaara looked to Shukaku as the chains began pulling him rapidly. “I'm no longer a Jinchuriki... So... I can finally pull all-nighters with you as an equal!” Then he heard something that set his teeth on edge.

                It was the sound of pain. Naruto's pain. Gaara's mind replayed scenes of Naruto being attacked, Naruto being struck down, the sounds of pain combining and growing, until this final horrifying thought. _He's losing him... Kurama is being extracted! Naruto will..._ Gaara turned back toward the blond. His first friend. His dearest friend. The one who had saved him, over and over.

                Gaara's heart and mind, once shattered and then painstakingly reassembled, now shattered again. He totally lost his shit.

                Sand Clones appeared and moved, unseen, coming up behind the Uchiha and his counterpart. The sand particles formed, readied, even as tentacles of sand wrapped around the targets. White Zetsu tried to flow into the ground again, but Gaara didn't care about that one for now. Madara ignored him, focusing on pulling in the Beasts, starting with Shukaku. “My Wind Style isn't as good as Shukaku's, but I'll have to do it without him. At least the short distance should help some. Wind Style: Sand Bomb Salvo!” He created the particles, then exhaled a compressed stream of Wind chakra, hurtling the balls of sand. Madara recognized the Jutsu, that it couldn't kill him, it could only hold him; he didn't need to move his body for the moment, so he didn't bother to block. The sand moved alarmingly within him. He stopped pulling the Beasts, though the One Tail was nearly to the Gedo Statue now.

                “It won't matter, Kazekage!” Madara called, preparing to activate another Rinnegan power.

                “Stop trying to kill my friend! Sand Coffin!” The sand condensed around several vital points in Madara's body. “Sand Burial!” The sand crushed everything in its grasp, simultaneously imploding Madara's heart, lungs, right eye, and brain. Then the sand flew outward, ripping the falling, already dead body into pieces. “You can't have Shukaku, you can't have Kurama, and you definitely CAN NOT HAVE NARUTO!”

                Teleporting to his son's side after having finished off Black Zetsu and destroying the Rinnegan Obito had protected, Minato looked upon the enraged redhead screaming Naruto's name. He paled. “Forget what I said earlier about the one with the pink hair. That one. That one is just like Kushina.” He looked to Naruto, who was grinning widely.

                “Hell yeah, Gaara! That was awesome!” The receiver and chains were gone. Naruto released the Kurama Chakra Mode he'd been using, then rushed his friend. He tackled Gaara ecstatically. “We won!”

                “Let's just do something about this while they celebrate,” Kakashi said. He was almost totally exhausted, but he thought he could pull it off one more time. Activating his Mangekyo with a cry of “Kamui!” Kakashi wrenched the head from the Gedo Statue.

                “I think I can help a little,” Minato said. He used the Teleportation Barrier of his Flying Raijin Jutsu to teleport the remaining bulk of the Gedo Statue to a cliff, and then dropped it into the Sea. It bounced off the rocks a few times, breaking into more pieces as it rained into the water below.

                Minato returned to Naruto's side instantly. “Son. Will you introduce me to your friend?” he interrupted the two happy young ninja hugging.

                Naruto jumped up, rubbing his head ruefully. Then he reached down and pulled Gaara up beside him and smiled proudly. “Dad, this is Gaara, he's the Kazekage, and was Jinchuriki to Shukaku when we first met. Gaara, this is my Father, Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage, also known as the Yellow Flash.”

                “A redhead Jinchuriki, and a Kage?” Minato smirked at his son. “You know, your Mother said she would be Hokage one day.”

                Naruto twitched and then blushed deeply. “Dad!” he whined.

                “So, are you my son's boyfriend?” Minato asked the redhead hopefully. _They're just like Kushina and I! So cute!_

                Gaara stood still in shock, and then blood dribbled suspiciously from his nose. “Boyfriend?” After a few seconds, he fainted dead away.

                “Oh no, you killed Gaara, Dad!” Naruto caught his friend and fussed over him. “What do you mean, asking him something like that at a time like this?!”

                “I couldn't help it, he just reminded me so much of your Mother!” Minato protested, pouting.

                “Now that you mention it... With that hair and that temper... I can totally see it,” Kakashi agreed. After the Kamui he had collapsed to the ground, but wasn't actually unconscious. He immediately thanked his lucky stars, since it meant he got to witness this special moment. “Though normally Gaara's attitude is much calmer, like you, Sensei, while Naruto is much more like Kushina.”

                “The Red Thread of Fate,” Minato sighed dramatically.

                “It is really nice hair, ya know,” Naruto reached out hesitantly and ran his fingers through Gaara's crimson locks. “So soft!” His face blushed to match it when Gaara opened his pale green eyes. One hand lifted to touch Naruto's cheek lightly.

                “Naruto?” Gaara wasn't quite sure what was going on, but Naruto was holding him, and his fingers continued to grasp at Gaara's hair.

                “Thank you, Gaara. You saved my life,” Naruto said softly. His hand moved to brush over Gaara's 'Love' tattoo. He'd always wanted to touch it for some odd reason.

                “It's only fair since you gave me mine back,” Gaara answered, smiling. He wasn't sure which of them moved first, but Gaara's eyes slid closed, and he felt lips pressing against his own.

 

END


End file.
